


Gilded Rose Wet Dream

by Yojimbra



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Did I mention they fuck?, F/M, Just smut, Multi, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's no romance., Threesome - F/F/M, Wet Dream, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojimbra/pseuds/Yojimbra
Summary: No plot, just smut between Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby.





	Gilded Rose Wet Dream

There was probably a good reason for most of this. 

Such as the very much alive, and very very much naked Pyrrha currently riding his dick like he was a racehorse as her hips roiled against him, those toned muscles of her belly flexing in the dull glow that filled their dorm room, there had to be some reason for it all. Like why was she here, kissing him, her hands, roaming, groping, grabbing, and pillaging all reason from him. 

But he found himself unable to care. 

He didn’t care how this happened when this happened, or why this was happening. Well he did, but those thoughts were buried under the myriad of sensations currently assaulting his mind. Such as the way her hard nipples were pressed against his chest, followed by the softness of her breasts. It frustrated him that his hands were bound behind him and that he was strapped to this uncomfortable wooden chair. 

He desired her, more strongly than ever, he wanted to grab her, to tend this slow teasing and be a man for once in his life and force her up against the wall and fuck her until she couldn’t move. 

“Jaune.” Her voice crisp, like diving into the frozen waters for the first time, sending a signal to the rest of his body to feel her once more and suckle on the honey that was presented to him. She writhed, her hands falling onto his shoulders as her stomach touched his those wonderful breasts capped with perfect pink nipples jostled in front of his face like a tantalizing treat. 

There really was no choice in the matter; he grabbed her nipple with his teeth, earning a gasp from her as her fingers dug into his shoulders, pinching at nerves that he didn’t even know he had and earning a groan out of it. Her sweat was salty, her nipple playable, and her breast was soft. Then there was her breath, a guttural, primal sound that was close to a growl that began to grow with each passing moment. 

“Yes Jaune,” It was amazing how so few words could make him want to try all the harder. He wanted to grab her. Grab and hold onto her for the rest of his life as he fucked the ever living shit out of her. But these robes! They burned like shackles made of fire on his wrists and ankles preventing him from ravaging her. 

He had so much to make up for! He had missed her for so long, and now here she was, her every touched being scared into his skin so that he could remember how she felt forevermore. He was never going to let her go again. 

“Pyrrha,” her name tasted like honey and made his lips tingle like they had just shared another kiss. He could feel her clenching around him, her moans growing deeper and deeper adding onto the build-up that was growing inside of him. He was going to explode soon. “I think I’m going to cum.” 

“Jaune!” She screamed, throwing her head back, letting her long red hair fly about her like the flames of a fire in the middle of a storm. Her speed increased, outpacing his own made bucking then resyncing once more as she took away what little control he had. “I’m so close. Jaune! Just a little bit. More!” 

He was there too. They were going to reach that climax together, it was perfect, it was romantic, it… it… it wasn’t happening. Why wasn’t it happening? It was just building and building, no release. No matter how much he curled his toes, no matter how much his legs spasmed, there was nothing. It felt like he should but he couldn’t. 

“Oh, Jaune!” The tension in her body left her as she climaxed hard enough for both of them, he could feel her spasm around his still hard member. It was so hard. So ready to explode. But he couldn’t! She leaned forward kissing him softly, gnawing at his lips as she slowly road the coming after shocks of what looked like one hell of an orgasm. 

“You were amazing Jaune,” she whispered softly, stroking his face as held him softly, basking in her own afterglow.

“Pyrrha,” His voice was harsh like he had been yelling for hours in the middle of a desert without anything to drink. He was so thirsty. So very thirsty. “Just a bit more, I’m almost there, I can almost cum.” 

She still held his face her green eyes burning into his even as she placed one foot down onto the ground. What? No. He was so close! “Oh don’t worry Jaune, you’ll get your release, but I won’t be the one to provide it.” 

The cold air was painful to his erection. It was so hard, so ready to cum, so close to release. But she was denying him. It hurt. “Pyrrha, please.” 

“Don’t worry,” She kissed him again, her hand finding it’s way to his shaft as she stroked it softly. It felt so good. Far better than it had any right to be. And he wanted more. “You’ll cum Jaune, you’ll cum, but it won’t be for me.”

She took a step back, her smile still burned into his vision, the hypnotic sway of her hips and the soft bounce of her breasts made him all the more hard. She was the perfect vision of female power and sexuality. 

“That job,” she purred into his ear, hand leaving his dick, as she continued to leave him, heading toward the door. Her smile was so pure, it nearly made him forget about the sex they just had and that her eyes didn’t still burn with desire and her juices weren’t dripping down her leg. “Belongs to Ruby.”

The door opened and standing in the nothingness that was beyond that door was Ruby. A naked Ruby, a smiling Ruby, that was blushing and looking right at his hard dick with a sweetness that made him twitch and all the more harder. “Uhh, Hi.” 

“Ruby,” He gasped, trying not to stare at her curves. Both Pyrrha and Ruby were curvy, beautiful, women that could make any man hard, but they were different, Pyrrha’s curves were elongated, following long flowing legs. Ruby had just as many curves in a smaller package, making the highs and lows stand out all the more. 

Especially where the narrowness of her waist curved out into the the roundness of her hips. 

“Ruby,” He asked once more, his tongue sticking to the top of his mouth again. “What are you doing here?” 

Ruby blushed, from head to toes her body took on a warm pink color that highlighted out pale she was and brought out the shine in her eyes. She squirmed giving him a look that while clothed would have been cute, but while naked and burning a hole into his groin with her eyes it was way too sexy. Somehow his dick was even harder and it still burned against the naked air. 

“Oh, I’m uh here to umm.”

Pyrrha pushed her towards him, “She’s here to finish you Jaune,” She paused hands guiding Ruby by her shoulders over to him. “I mean that in a good way. Right, Ruby?” 

Ruby bit her lip, her eyes still fixated on his rock hard dick. Dear lord, she was so small he might literally break her in two. She nodded slowly, reaching out a hand to touch him. 

He grunted, and twitched, feeling like he might be on the verge of cumming on a moments notice. He had never been so hard before. “Why?”

“Because,” Pyrrha purred, moving over to a kiss him once more, her hands cold against his burning flesh and her eyes were filled with a desire that burned away what little resistance he had left. “She loves you too.”

“You do?” He panted, gasping at their combined touches, Ruby took another step closer, a single hand on his shoulder while her knee touched his thigh. His tick touched her stomach, giving him a clear indication of just how deep he would go if she were to get on top of him. It was so hot, and his dick was so hard. It was painfully hard. He needed to put it into something. He needed to put it into, “Ruby.”

“Yea,” Her voice was less than a whisper, she moved forward with a grace that seemed unearthly and kissed him, it was sweet, hot, and tasted like cookies. Her lips were soft. She placed her knees onto the chair, positioning herself so that his waiting member was fit for entry. “Can I do it Jaune? Can I love you?”

“Ruby, Please.” He pleaded, desperate for release.

“Kay,” She nodded slowly easing herself down onto him. It was not a smooth consistent motion, it happened in spurts, sometimes fast, sometimes stopping as she gasped out in pleasure, and more than a few times he wondered if she could go any further, but she did, taking him as a champion and wiggling on him.

She kissed him again, hands on his shoulders as she began to rock up and down. He felt her laugh, tickling him and adding to the sensation of her riding him. While Pyrrha did it like she knew what she was doing, Ruby was slower, methodical, exploring what each twist and turn did. She pulled away showing her smile to him. 

“You feel good Jaune, it’s nice.” She kept a hand on his chest, slowly rolling her wonderful hips up and down. “Do I feel good Jaune?”

Better than he could ever say. It might have just been how built up he was, how much he was craving release, but Ruby felt amazing. “Yea, real good.” 

“I’m glad.” Her smile was something else. With both of her hands behind his neck she began to speed up, her large perky breasts bouncing and swaying with each motion. “I want to go faster Jaune can I?”

He nodded.

From that slow explorative motions, she had been demonstrating before Ruby exploded into a violent frenzy of thrusts and moans that twisted into a helix of pleasure. She had been holding back, and the cuteness of her was twisted into a small sex fiend that had her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she slammed up and down onto him. 

Faster, faster, and even faster. The sounds of her slamming down onto him deafening his ears, the sight of her face lost to the pleasure of sex blinding him, and all sensation lost him as he uttered a single word that would leave him mute. “Cumming!” 

XXXX

“Jaune!” Ruby’s voice came from outside his door, followed by a few quick knocks. “Come on sleepy head wake up!”

He sat up in his bed, they were still in Minstral, there was no Pyrrha, and Ruby was probably fully clothed on the other side of that door. And he was really really hard right now. That was the by far the most erotic dream he’d ever had. 

“Jaune!” She began to turn the door, Ruby was twice as impatient as Nora when it came to waiting in front of doors. “Come on seriously, do I need to give you a hand waking up.”

Seriously she had to say it like that? “Yea! I’m fine Ruby! Just uhh, give me a moment! I’m not dressed!” 

That didn’t stop her from opening the door. His eyes went wide and his dick grew even harder. “What a coincidence.” 

Ruby smiled locking the door behind her. She was naked, actually naked, save for the pair of Pajamas that were falling to the ground. “So am I.” 

Apparently, his dream wasn’t over.


End file.
